The Alleyway
by Jacobluvr1212
Summary: about a boy and his adventures...please give it a try fanfic #2...BOT COMPLETED! Read and REVIEW i want to know what i can fix


The Alley Way

Have you ever wanted to go back in the past or just skip to the future? It all started when I went to Solemn High in the year 2004, I was with my friends at lunch like every normal day. Erik was one of them we had been friends for 12 years, Angela was another great friend I met her in 7th grade. Finally, there was Summer, she had to be the nicest person in the world she was one who was very thoughtful no matter what the situation was.

I was walking home one day with Erik, and there was a pet shop, Erik and I went in there to look at the dogs and cats, hoping to see one I liked. "Derik, come here I found a really cute cat, her name is Sage'' said Erik. '' I'll be there in a minute, alright?" I said as I was drooling over the most popular kid in school, her name was Rose. Soon Erik got tired of waiting on me and came to get me. "Dude, stop drooling over Rose you know that she is so unavailable to any freshmen, she is a senior". "So, it never hurts to think". Next thing I know she walks over to me. "Hey Derik, how are you?" Rose said in her normal hypnotizing voice." Um…..Hi Rose" I said Dumbfounded. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me on Saturday." She said. "Um…Sure I would love to." I said surprised. "Alright then I'll see you at 6:00." I looked at Erik who was so surprised that I, Derik Zen got a date with Rose Colette, Senior of Solemn High.

I ended up buying Sage, the cat, she is such a sweetheart. It was almost 6 and I had to start walking to the movies, so I packed $20, to pay for 2 tickets and food for the both of us.

As, I was walking to the movies I noticed that a very strange lady was following me, so I tried walking faster but it didn't help so I went down an alley way, and was surprised to find another lady, she started walking towards me, and I started walking back slowly in fear. Next thing I know I woke up on the floor of the alley way. Some sort of pain washed through me and it all started on the side of my neck. I ran home fearing of what had happened, and called Erik, and he rushed over to see me and Sage. "Dude, so how was your date with Rose?" Erik said. "I don't know one moment I was walking to the movies and the next I was being followed by some strange lady, so I went down the alley on Copper Street, and it turned out that there was another lady and she walked towards me, and then I woke up on the ground with neck pain." "Wow, what happened to your neck? It looks like you got bite by a snake." "Wait what?" I ran to the restroom, to examine and sure enough it was exactly how Erik described it. I walked out to find the same lady that I saw right before I blacked out, she had Erik scared up against the wall. "Hey! It is me you want." I felt anger wash through me. "Well why if it isn't Derik, the new vampire, that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, as always. My Name is Amy. You must come with me." She said. "Why should I? And why did you call me a vampire, I am a normal human being not a monster" I said. The next moment she was up in my face. "Don't you dare call yours and my type a monster" she spit out in a fierce way.

"I will follow you if you will let Erik come with me and let Sage tag along as well". "Fine! But if they get eaten it isn't my fault" Amy said. As she walked away I whispered to Erik "Well isn't she a hothead", and she said "I can still hear you" from 300 feet away. After walking for 3 hours it was 4 in the morning and Amy was pulling Erik and Sage who were asleep in a wagon. "Amy, how much longer?" "Maybe 20 more minutes, we are in Louisiana". "We walked to Louisiana? I'm hungry too!" I smelled the air and many new senses flushed through me. "Did you hear me Amy, I'm hungry!". "I heard you I'm finding you some food in an alley". "Eww, that is really gross, I'm not eating garbage!" I said, "You're not going to eat garbage which is gross. I mean I'm finding you some one to lure into the alley way to eat." Amy said. "Um...I guess that would be good but could I pick them?", "Sure" she said.

As I walked through the small town of Grambling I found a small group of low lives and they didn't have to tell me but I sensed it. "Him, the one in the black shirt, black vans, and the blue pants." I said. Then Erik woke up and groggily said "Where are we? I'm hungry; I need a change of clothes". "Alright what size?" Amy said. "Um...2 in men's". "Well it seems that my dinner has your size". "Here" she continued talking. "Um... thanks? What about my food I'm hungry". "One moment I'm finding $50 so you can go eat."

After we all ate Amy got very serious. "Alright Derik you are going to a very special school, it is a vampire school. Now, what are we supposed to do with Erik and Sage? Well we could make Erik a vampire, and no one wants to eat a cat so Sage is fine". "Erik do you wish to be like me" I said. He gulped slowly, and said "As long as I can be with you, and not some one else's meal." "Well, we must be moving if you wish to get to the school, it is really big and you must be on time at all times or else." Amy said. "Now Erik it will only hurt a tiny bit afterwards and this time I won't leave you alone as I did with Derik." Erik gulped once more "Let's get this over with, Okay?" Erik whispered "That is fine" she said.

We continued walking until we reached the school, It was definitely big. Erik and I went in and were soon greeted by other vampires. We then went to the Dean's office and were intimidated by his enormous size he was 7 foot 10 inches tall. Then he began speaking "Amy why what a surprise, I haven't seen you in so long and I see you have brought me some more wonderful students what are there names?" he said. "Erik and Derik, and Derik's cat Sage." she answered. "Ah.I see and do the young gentlemen speak?" "Yes we do" we said in unison. " I have a question for you" Erik said. "Yes?" "Can Derik and I be room mates together?" Erik said. "Why yes you may, as long as you follow my rules and bring your cat to your classes. Rule1. No staying up past sunrise, 2. Always be on time, 3. Never leave school grounds unless you are hunting. Thank you and please enjoy this wonderful school for vampires." The Dean said. "Well thank you for telling us these rules as they will be followed." Erik said and I continued "Sir may we proceed to our dorms and do we have uniforms?" I supposed. "No you do not have a uniform they are really stupid and have no purpose but to make people miserable, and yes we can proceed to your dorm"

As the four of us proceeded through the crowds to get to our dorms I noticed that there were 12 floors of rooms and each floor had 100 rooms. I was amazed that there were that many vampires walking the world today. "Do all of the other vampires have to share dorms like Erik and I have to?" I assumed. "No, why do you think we have so many rooms, so if some one wants there privacy they can have it." he said and proceeded up the huge staircase. "Wow I'm impressed; your school is more clean than our high school, huh Erik." I said. "Yes, it is, it really is". "Well, I'm glad that you are satisfied with my school" The Dean said.

By the time we got up half the stairs Sage was panting and fell flat on her face, meanwhile Erik and I looked as if we only took one step same with Amy and the Dean. "Well boys here is our stop and there is your dorm it is room 1199, and your room and room 1200 are connected so Erik or you could have your own dorms that are right next to each other, but I need you to get back to me soon, for I am expecting a new student" he said. Then Sage started whining, and it was really loud. "Shh...Sage I'll feed you when Erik and I move in" I said. "Actually, you both are already moved in I assumed you wanted separate rooms so I joined the dorms" he proceeded. "Why, thank you we are truly thankful." we said. "As, I" the Dean said.

Later that evening I feed Sage and then Erik and I went out for a while to hunt and see some old friends from Solemn. When we got back to our dorms the Dean looked very unhappy. Then I remembered one of his rules. "Sir, I'm so sorry I forgot to ask you if we could go see some old friends" I said apologetically. "Well, I guess I could let this one slide, but don't think that it will always be this way" he said sternly. "No sir and it won't happen again we promise" Erik said frightened of what would happen if it were to occur once more.

The next morning Erik and I were ever so rudely awakened, because of Sage even though she is still so small, she always shows how much saliva is in her mouth, and how much is on her tongue, Her nickname is long-tongue-lick-a lot, and you can always tell why. First, she licked Erik's face until he would get her some water, and then she woke me by pouncing on my stomach, I woke up gave her some food then Erik and I got dressed and put Sage's collar and leash on, and walked to my first class. Erik and I had the same classes together, and our first class was Mind Reading, that class was 20 minutes long we learned how to read the teacher's mind. The second class was P.E. it was 10 minutes long because all we did was run around the town 12 times as fast as we could, it was sort of like a race. Our last class was Vampire History this was our longest class, it was 7 hours long, and then we hunted and went to our dorms or friend's dorm and hung out. At 12 pm it was lights out and Sage always followed that rule, in fact she always fell asleep at 10 pm every night. For a week our schedule was the same. Then the Dean came to Erik and my dorm and we said "I swear we followed the rules the only time we are out is for some dinner please don't hurt us!" "I wasn't here to hurt because you broke the rules; I came here to give you three an award..." "what for?" we interrupted. "I was going to tell you, but you interrupted me. Erik yours is for grades and rule following, and good behavior. Sage yours is for rule following, outstanding behavior and loyalty. Last but not least, Derik yours is for good grades, loyalty, and rule following" He mentioned.

As the week pasted Erik, Sage, and I would gather all of these awards, our dorms were filled with awards. Then, the Dean was so proud of us that we even got a dorm upgrade, another award that we got was a field trip, we were able to go visit some old friends we were so excited. Then we had a 2 week break to go and visit some family, I think that this was the longest time away from Erik in a really long time. The time pasted by really fast and we had to go and learn some more at school. When we got back we had brand new classes and many more as well. First, we had Mind Reading, second it was Human History, third it was Vampire History, fourth it was P.E, and last but not least it was Homeroom, or the library. The next morning Sage only woke me up not Erik and I, and I wondered why "Sage, why didn't you wake up Erik?" I said in my mind because I mastered talking to animals 4 weeks early, she replied "I didn't want to her only gives me a ¾ cup of water, and I want a whole bowl" As I was listening Erik comes out of his room drowsily "Dude, why didn't you make Sage wake me up? Oh, I forgot to tell you that we have to be to class 6 am instead of 9:45 am" he finally mentioned. "Well, it looks like Sage gets some bacon and eggs at the cafeteria today because we are running late, how does that sound sage?" I whispered to her in my mind. "Fine to me it actually sounds really good right about now." She thought. "good because that is what she is eating for the next 2 weeks, we have the same schedule" Erik said kind of quiet. Then I exploded "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me, did you have a brain fart or what?" I calmed my self down. "Erik I'm really sorry I didn't mean to explode in your face like that" I said apologetically "It is alright I guess" he supposed.

It was 6:40 when Sage was done with her meal, and then we went off to class. In Mind Reading class we learned how to read multiple minds and to have conversations but Erik, Sage, and I already knew how to do that conversation stuff, so the Dean would make us run erens when we were learning stuff we had figured out by ourselves, sometimes the dean would make us go to buy some new clothes he would even buy sage little cute outfits and she would go to class with Erik and I looking like a REALLY rich cat, it is kind of funny to see her getting her self dressed her little cat feet get stuck while she is trying to put her arms in the sleeves. After, we would run these erens for the Dean he would some how reward us in some way, sometimes it would being able to see your family for a week or so, or dorm upgrade, sometimes we would be able to see some friends.

After 3 ½ weeks our schedule changed once again, this time we only had 2 classes each class was 2 hours long. First, we had Vampire History, then P.E, then we had an option to either go to the library, or hang out in a friend's dorm or go to your own, and Erik, Sage, and I went to the library again for the 20th time this week. On Monday I remembered that we had a field trip, with the freshmen at our school. That morning Sage didn't even has to tell me in mind to get up I did it on instinct, because my brain told me that I have a really special day today. I ran into Erik's dorm because I knew he wasn't alert "Dude! Wake up we get to spend 2 months with our family and friends, you should be jumping for joy, and AWAKE!"I said wondering why he wasn't already up. He rolled over and moaned I ran up to his bed and jumped on him, "Dude wake up" he woke up then and said "Hey! That hurt, is that how you wake up your cat, and other people that know what today is" He said groggily. "Nope, just you, you're very special" I said. After we packed and ate breakfast, we hopped onto our designated plane; it was fun because we had plane owned Nintendo DS's and DSI's, and PSP's.

When we reached California Sage had already fallen asleep, and started purring when I pet her. Once, I reached my house my family was waiting outside for Sage, Erik, and I. "Welcome boys, oops sorry Sage I've really missed you" she said trying not to cry. My little sister came up to me then "I've really missed you guys and Sage as well. Um… I have a question I need you to answer, how long are you going to stay this time? Because if it is only a week then I can't get attached again, when you left I cried for weeks" she started crying lightly. I felt bad for leaving her this last time but I had no choice. "

Lina, I promise we won't leave in a week this time I have 2 whole months that we can spend together, how does that sound?" I said hoping that I pleased her. "It sounds magnificent, well I can't think of any words that are better than magnificent, so that is what it is magnificent" she said really crying.

When it came to dinner time Erik stayed then my mother drove him home, we had my mother's famous meatloaf with peas, and corn. It is Erik and my favorite meal that my mom loves making. That night I allowed lina to sleep on the top bunk in my bedroom, and Sage slept with her. I went hunting at around 4 am while everyone was still sleeping, everyone but Sage. While I was hunting Sage and I had a conversation. "Derik, I'm hungry, come home and feed me, Angela won't, she wont wake up either, she is a really heavy sleeper" Sage whined. "I could have told that, I'll be home in 2 seconds" In thought as I finished up. She counted 1….2 you aren't here you lie a lot!" she whined once more. "BOO!" I yelled in my mind, as I sneaked up behind her and touched her tail; she only jumped 50 ft. and woke up Lina. "Morning Derik, morning Sage, what time is it? Can we hang out now?" she said yawning. "Well, it's about 5:30 in the morning, but I guess so. What do you want to do?" I said quietly. "I want to play board games" she said questioning herself. "I'm ok with that but I have to feed Sage and give her some water first, do want to help me?" I said. "Yes, yes, yes, I really want to help!" she said excitedly. When Sage heard food and water, she got up immediately and sat down like a dog wanting its bacon treat.

"Yes, feed me you don't want me to be skin and bones" she said in mind. I had to chuckle and then Angela stared at me weirdly and said "What is so funny?" I had to think about what I was going to tell her. "Nothing, I promise". "Oh, ok. Let's get to hanging out alright?". "That is very much ok, and what board game do you want to play?". "Um….. Monopoly, then Sorry, and after that I want to watch our favorite show that we used to watch, together". She said gently. "I would LOVE to do that; I really missed hanging out with you." I said almost crying.

After, we did all of those fun things, my parents finally woke up and said "Well, what have you two been up to and how long have you been up?" they said questioning us carefully. "We played games and watched our favorite television show together, and Fed Sage, and ate breakfast; we got up at 5:30" that was the mouthful that Lina said.

"Wow, you guys have been very busy!" said my mom, Alexia, "I agree" I said, then continued "So does Sage" I said chuckling. We looked down at her as she was sleeping, then she slowly turned herself on her back and stuck her legs up in the air, and started purring when I rubbed her ear.

It was 12 in the afternoon, and Lina and I had already gone to watch a movie, go shopping with my mom just like old times, and we also watched a lot of TV, along with a lot of other fun stuff.


End file.
